More Than a Job
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: I love my bodyguard!


_A/N: A short, fluffy drabble inspired by watching 'Born to Controversy the Roddy Piper story' and seeing how Rod and Cowboy Bob interacted. Now don't you look at me that way, it's there, you can see it. Anywho, I had to do this because of someone prodding me...not sure if he's going to hang around, but I have a thing for dark, curly haired guys. So enjoy some retro slash!_

_I don't own these guys and this wouldn't exist if I didn't see the chemistry between them on screen._

* * *

"He's my bodyguard."

"What's the point of having a bodyguard?"

"To guard bodies..."

The verbal play never got old. Roddy could be talking about something as simple as a bump on a log and I'd still be entertained. A'course it helped that I was enthralled by Roddy in a such a way that never should of happened. Vince's voice blurred out and I concentrated on Roddy's; on the honeyed accent that never failed to make me quake in my boots.

"You'd lay your life on the line for me wouldn't you?"

I looked down and smiled; his lively hazel eyes staring up at and pulling me in. Time seemed to have stopped and I felt my breath hitch in my throat as his light auburn locks brushed against my jeans and the words just left my throat on their own accord but filled with the truth none the less.

"Yes I would."

Those eyes that I found myself watching more and more crinkled at the edges and a violent shiver worked it way through my body and I only prayed that it didn't show on the camera. Roddy tilted his head back up and went back to his word sparring with Vince; leaving me to mull over my thoughts and let my mind run wild. I'm pretty sure I chimed in at just the right times and if I didn't it's not like it would have mattered, 'Ace' is known to be the brightest crayon in the box. Soon the cameras blinks off and Roddy and Vince shake hands before he pats my bicep and smiles that white toothy smile that was wormed it's way into my heart. With a nod I follow, my eyes drawn to the gentle 'swish' of the red tartan material against his lean, toned legs.

If there is a secret that will go to the grave with me it's that I wish for those legs to be wrapped around me as his strong, capable hands grip and tear at my skin and his husky accent ringing out as I taken to the highest peak of pleasure before we spiral down. He chattered the entire way to our dressing room-which wasn't large; they never really are, normally just being big enough for us to change at the same time with many awkward meetings of random body parts and skin-before kicking the door open and causing the various heads of our colleagues in the hall to swivel towards us. If it was one thing I've learned about 'The Rowdy One' its that as loudly as he leaves a room he enters one the same way. I had to fight hard to keep a smile from my face as I turned and scowled at those still staring us before I slammed the kicked open door.

'We really had 'em going; oh boy did we have ole Maccy going tonight dinnit we Ace?"

I let my denied laugh out as I turned and leaned against the door; my breath and my retort taken from me as I watched him begin his 'de-kilting' routine. My hands itched to be the ones brushing against the muscled body; my fingers reverently touching as the plaid wrap sloughed away to reveal the perfect skin beneath. I knew what came next; Roddy for all that he was outrageous and explosive he was set in ways when it came to the removal and care of his kilt. As quietly as I could-although I suppose it didn't matter, he seen me coming-I moved over and dropped down to my knees; my fingers curling under the knee-pads, which I still don't know why he wore, it was only an interview, and slowly dragging them down.

"Ace, ole Ace...whatcha doin'?"

"My job, it's my duty to take care of your body."

My hat was knocked off and the light feel of fingers running through my curls sent another shiver coursing through my body. The boots I unlaced; slowly taking each one off and placing them neatly to the side before running my hand from his ankle up to the top of his well toned thigh. Another shiver; but this one I don't know if started from and moved through him or the other way around shook us both and those eyes; those eyes that I had found myself completely ensnared in looked down at me, soft and molten as the hand in my curls cupped my cheek; the calloused pad of his thumb catching the sensitive skin of my bottom lip as it swiped across.

"Ace...Hey Ace.."

"Yeah Rowdy One?"

"I love my bodyguard."

"And your bodyguard loves you."


End file.
